


Time Will Tell

by Adazula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Paz Vizsla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazula/pseuds/Adazula
Summary: Being an Omega is what Din had to live with being. Doesn’t mean he’s an easy catch though. He will do what it takes to not become an Alpha’s piece of flesh. For Paz, it’s a challenge he’s willing to face.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ScarlettRibbons story: In Honor. Love the Trials concept. And very excited to do my first take on Alpha/Omega relationship. Especially one like Paz Vizsla and Din Djarin.

Even though documentation will often note a child’s secondary sex, it will never emerge until the child hits adolescence. Unfortunately for twelve year old Din Djarin, it would come in the form of being jumped by similarly aged Alphas out of nowhere.

“Beg Omega!” Kiirt sneers. “You have to beg for it!”

Din snarls as he fights within the binds that tie his wrists to his ankles in an uncomfortable manner. He will not beg because he’s not an Omega that the others claim.

“I think another lap around the arena will put the Omega in its place.” Kiirt smirks with the other Alphas in agreement.

“Hey!” Everyone hears a strong roar. Everyone, even Din in his limited capacity, turns to see an older teen Alpha by the name of Paz Vizsla look towards them in a threatening manner.

“Paz. Sorry we didn’t invite you in on the fun. Don’t worry. You’ll get a turn.” Kiirt says to him.

“I don’t want a turn. But I do want you to let him go. Now.” He says right to the point.

Kiirt scoffs, “Same old Paz. Always has to follow the rules.

“And the same old Kiirt who doesn’t think before he acts. What you’re doing will get your family disgraced.” Paz says. “Now let him go because I won’t ask twice.” He starts to growl.

Kiirt growls back, “You know what I think Vizla? I think…..” Before a roar of a mature adult Alpha makes its presence known.

“What in blazes is going on here?!” The kids all look up and see Din’s adopted father shouts.

“Run!” One of them yells.

All but Paz and Din run for the hills.

The older man comes up to the two kids.

“Untie him.” He orders in his stern Alpha commanding voice. Which Paz knows more than anything than to disobey.

Din feels the binding cut from his limbs and slumps to the ground after finally being released. The energy of his glare is felt by Paz even though it’s behind his helmet.

Rhung comes up to the boys and turns his attention to Paz.

“I will have a talk with Kiirt’s father about this. You see yourself home Paz. You’re not in trouble.” He tells him calmly.

Paz nods. Look down at Din for a second before leaving.

Rhung grabs his son’s arm and gently helps him to his feet before the two make their silent journey back to their private quarters within the covert.

It’s no proper family hut, but it’s home for now. It only has enough space for two beds. A Refreshing chamber and a table with two stools for eating.

“Alright. I want the full story.” Rhung sits his son down on one stool and he sits in the other. The two remove their helmets and look at each other with differing features. “You’re not in any sort of trouble, but I am concerned especially with that boy, Kiirt Tryl.”

“They’re wrong aren’t they?! I can’t be an Omega!” Din blurts out.

“Was that what caused those boys to tie you up? Kiirt’s father will definitely hear about this.” Rhung growls.

“No! I’ll be seen as a _aruetii_!” He argues.

“He crossed a line with you Din. If anything, he’s the aruetii if nothing is done about his behavior.” His father explains.

“But he’s wrong. I’m not an Omega. Aren’t I? I’m an Alpha. Or a Beta!” He demands.

He sighs and says, “I’m sorry adika. But you are an Omega. Even without your records already stating that, I can tell by your scent now that you’ve reached adolescence. And is also why the other Alphas can too.”

“It’s not fair!” He shouts in anger. “I have done everything I could to fit in with the rest of the group and now they’re all going to treat me like an animal to train!”

“I will see to it that it never happens.” Rhung promises.

“I should be fighting my own battles. You’ve told me that yourself.” Din argues.

“And this is fighting your battles. In a smart manner. Sometimes you have to fight in other ways than physical combat for a solution. And sometimes that means involving others to help you.” He places a hand on his son’s shoulder.

Din shrugs it off.

“Look. I know you’re upset about being an Omega, but it’s still something to be proud of.”

This pisses Din off, “Proud? I know how it is with Alphas. It’s in their nature to dominate Omegas and for Omegas to submit to their wills. How can being an Omega be something to be proud about if all we’re to do is to submit and bear children by the will of the Alpha.”

“That’s what Alphas, who have not learned the true of the dynamic, thinks. But a true Alpha knows that Omegas are the deciding factor in the duo.” Rhung explains.

“How can that possible be if they tell me what to do?” Din says confused.

“Let me explain this in the best way that I can. Adika.” His adopted father says. “An Alpha’s true nature isn't to dominate an Omega. It’s to please them. An Omega’s nature is to be pleased by the Alpha. If anything, Alphas have to do what it takes to please their Omegas. And if they succeed, it’s then that the Alpha is finally rewarded. If the Omega is not pleased, then they do not reward. And many Alphas have tried to get around that by trying to take from Omegas through force. But it only results in an unsatisfied mating from both sides. A true Alpha knows that to satisfy an Omega takes trust and hard work with no shortcuts. That’s why, my adika, it’s you and you alone can decide the fate of your relationships as an Omega. If an Alpha can’t please you, then they don’t deserve your reward.”

“I see.” Din says though he doesn’t sound convinced.

“Listen. I know being an Omega is not something you want, but it’s what you are. When you are older, I will see to it that you are trained to heed off any unwanted advances. Being a Mandalorian gives you that advantage. And someday, you’ll hopefully accept yourself and maybe even find an Alpha who is worthy of you.”

“There will never be an Alpha who’s worthy of me.” He tells him as a matter of fact.

* * *

Rhung reluctantly knocks the door of the Tryl quarters.

“It’s me Krex.” Rhung says.

The door opens to reveal a Mandalorian shorter and more lean than him. But he’s still not someone you would want to mess with.

“What brings you here Rhung?” He says.

“Not good news I’m afraid. It seems we need to have a talk.” He says.

“Come in.” Krex allows him into the quarters. It’s bigger than Rhung’s but it’s more crowded since they’re more members of this clan.

“It’s about Kiirt.” He tells him which gets Krex’s attention.

He sighs, “Dank Farrick. What has he done now?”

Rhung tells him what happened earlier which slowly infuriates Krex. Just as he finishes up, the door opens to find Kiirt coming in. He sees Rhung and turns pale. While his father turns bright red.

Krex says calmly in an angry tone, “I just heard from Din’s father that you and your friends jumped Din, tied him up, and was dragging him throughout the training arena like chattal.”

“It was a joke. I didn’t mean it!” Kiirt tries to defend himself.

“He told me how you where trying to get him to do things in relation to him being an Omega. Things that I don’t wish to repeat here if I can help it.”

“We were just having a bit of fun….” He quietly says.

“You think that this is funny!?” Krex yells. “How funny was it going to be if Paz or Rhung hadn’t stepped in to scare you off? Do you realize the serious implications this whole family unit could be in if the Matriarch was to find out that a bunch of adolescent Alphas had jumped a lone Omega.”

“It wasn’t like you were going to get it anyway….” He mutters.

Krex suddenly yanks him off his feet and pushes him against the wall much to his son’s shock.

He says in a threatening manner, “I did not raise you to think that anything is open for the taking because you’re an Alpha. And if you think this is bad, just wait until your mother gets home. For now, you’re going to do what I say and you will not get snarky about it.”

He then releases him and leads him to the table.

“I want names Kiirt. Of the other kids involved.” His father demands as he slams a writing instrument and parchment in front of him.

“I’m not a _aruetii_.” Kiirt mutters bitterly.

“Now! Kiirt!” He commands in an angry tone that no one, especially his own son, would dare to think to disobey. Even for an Omega.

Kiirt solemnly starts writing down the names of the other kids that were involved.

“And I expect to not find any lies or names withheld.” He adds before turning back to Din’s adopted father. “I am deeply embarrassed by my son’s actions. Rest assured I see will to that repremations are made and that this will never happen again.”

“That’s what I want to hear Krex.” Rhung says.

“I will see you out.” Krex leads him to the door.

The two men walk out the quarters and continue their conversation out in the main hall.

“I can’t believe it. Both me and his mother raised that boy to be respectable and he goes and does something like this. Is it my fault? Is he really that embarrassed of an Omega father to do something like this.” Krex asks.

Rhung shakes his head, “I can’t for sure say what is going is through his head to pull something like this. But hopefully he learns his lesson well enough.”

“He’s the oldest Alpha of the year and is supposed to be the example to follow. I can only imagine how angry the other parents are going to be once they learn what he’s been teaching them.” Krex says running his hand down his face.

“I’m sure once he’s been dealt with, he’ll set a better example.” Rhung says.

“Well whatever he’s doing, it stops now. I’m not going to allow him to be the reason that what happened to me and the other Omegas in my year to repeat. Especially to your son.” He says.

“Yeah.” Rhung remembers the past solemnly.

The time of Krex’s first trials was a dark time. What happened was that the group of Alphas completely disregarded tradition and the rules set in place. They banded together to track, jump, attack, restrain, and gang raped every Omega in the trials. Many of the Omegas were severely injured because of this. Some were killed or left to die. They then returned to try and overtake the Leader at the time for themselves. But the rest of the Mandalorians banded together and killed them off before it could happen. Because of this, measures were implemented to watch for early signs of hyper aggression traits in Alphas. As a result, the Trials have been suspended. Which doesn’t help the fact that their numbers are dwindling and they have to move their covert so often that Trials can’t be held. The Trials used to be a celebratory event that aided in matchmaking and eventually conception in children. Which brought their numbers up. Since the suspension and the loss of their planet, most of the new Mandalorians are thanks to foundlings like Din. But even they can’t rely on taking them in in order to ensure the survival of the next generation.

“All I ever want is for things to get better for everyone. Especially the Omegas.” Krex says. “I do not want my son to grow up to be like the monster who raped me. Even though he and the other monsters are dead, it haunts me in ways that I can’t expect others to understand.”

“It makes me grateful to know that I did not end like them. I don’t want the same for my son. I just hope that one day that he’ll be proud of himself rather than hateful.” Rhung says.

“Only time will tell.” Krex says.

“Only time will tell.” Rhung says feeling uncertain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves. Pretty sure I might need to go back and edit some things. Other than that enjoy!

**Twenty years later**

Their new home was founded by accident.

A lone mandalorian just happened to make a maintenance stop whilst he was fleeing from the Imps. He needed a place to hide his ship, so he decided to fly into the large canyon where it could provide a ledge to hopefully land on.

Instead, he found a passageway at the bottom of this canyon that is unassuming on the outside. And as the ship goes lower. The mandalorian was about to turn the ship around when it suddenly revealed a whole new world carved against the mountainside.

It wasn’t like anything anyone had ever seen. Truly hidden from the outside world without having to be buried deep in the dark. Homes literally carved into the rockside. Temples built upside down out of the same material as though it molded this way. 

As the mandalorian continued to explore, he soon enough found several viable springs of fresh water, staircases that do lead to an escape to higher ground from this underground city, and even places to grow food and house livestock if needed.

Judging by this place, it definitely has been abandoned for hundreds of years. Although the homes, the water source, and other factors are in pristine condition. It would need major upgrades, but it can be fixed in due time.

It was literally perfect.

Several months of chain communications later, and the place began to fill with mandalorians from several coverts. Including the one from Nevarro.

A child of about nine in dark blue armor looks around the new place feeling unsure. And turns to look at his father in a similar blue armor.

“It’s big.” He says in shock.

“It definitely is.” His father says in a tone of happiness. “It’s going to be our new home.”

“For now.” The kid scoffs.

“A more permanent home. Rhek Vizsla.” Paz promises his son. “This place has been left undisturbed for hundreds of years. It has everything we need to promise a better future for you and your siblings. Especially Ceall.” He gestures to the three year old boy sleeping strapped against his back.

Rhek stares at his little brother and nods. He trusts his dad. Even if he and Ceall are adopted.

Even though Paz has a son and daughter of his own blood, Tradeth and Daia Vizsla, the two boys were no less his sons. And they were his ever since they were found abandoned three years ago when Ceall was a few months old. Paz suspects that the boys aren’t even biologically siblings, but doesn’t bother with prying into that information. He knew Rhek had it rough and would do anything to rectify that. They were his and nothing changed that.

“Alright let’s unload and start moving into our new home. There’s a lot to do and not enough sunlight.”

“Maybe it would help if Ceall wasn’t sleeping all the time.” Ten year old Tradeth comes up to them with a cargo box. In armor that matches his father and little brother. Ceall is the only one not in armor on the basis of his age. He wouldn’t receive his training armor until his fifth life-day.

“Poor thing. All this hyperdrive messed with his sleep schedule.” Paz looks over his shoulder to check on the boy. “Hopefully he’ll get better as he adjusts to the new location.”

“Do you think Din Djarin is going to know where we are?” Rhek asks.

“I’m sure he will. Right now he’s probably busy with his own foundling.” Paz says. “It could be months before he comes up here.”

Rhek sighs in disappointment. Paz can’t help but chuckle. Most of the little ones were always fond of Din Djarin because he always had the coolest job in their opinion. Being a _beroya_ was way more interesting to them than anything else. So it comes as no surprise that Rhek would take an interest in Din.

And children are not the only ones that like Din. Most of the mandalorian adults respect him. Alphas find him to be a very suitable candidate for a bond in terms of strength and bravery. Omegas often look to him as an example of inspiration because he has strongly been able to not submit to his nature as of now and has no intentions to very easily. He is considered to be one of the most desirable Omegas on the basis of his too hard to get nature.

Which makes him even more desirable to Paz Vizsla among other things. Especially with the makings of a true mandalorian on his side. As well as being part of a small but still a significant clan of Djarin with Rhung as his father.

It would take a miracle of some type to be deemed worthy of someone like Din. A miracle that Paz would not let slip through his fingers if presented the opportunity.

* * *

“To think. We can exist in the sun again.” The Matriarch says as she looks out from the large window of the new clan homebase. “It will be an opportunity for a fresh start for many of us.”

“While the rest continue to fade.” A male omega in green, Iggin Esart, grumbles.

The Matriarch turns to the new council that sits before her. 

The council chamber is cold, bare, and basic aside from the cushions on the floor that surrounds the low table the members kneel on. It will change in due time as the people settle in their new home. 

Nine members sit in with the Matriarch that leads this meeting and all other future meetings for now. Especially now that several coverts are now as one. With one of each secondary type of each covert that has come together. The Matriarch leading them on the basis that she herself carries the most wisdom of her years compared to everyone else and the fact that she is undeniable a Beta. Therefore is able to remain neutral and focus on things on a fair platform without any sort of partisanship.

“Yes. But we are fortunate to have found as many as we did. Hopefully more will come soon. It’s no Mandalore, but our people will continue to survive.” She says to Iggin before turning to the female mandalorian in grey armor. “Have there been any more responses from our message Jahni?”

“Few. Hopefully more will come in soon. Remember? We’ve instructed many to wait awhile before responding to keep suspicion down from interest groups.” She says.

“Good. Even so. The scouting parties we’ve sent have been giving good news that this place remains undetected unless you’re in the canyon. And the only reason someone would be here is if they’re looking for something they shouldn't be looking for.”

“Which means it will be soon before we can become a strong force to be reckon with again.” A female alpha by the name of Waeth Tyd says.

“How? We’re still faced with the fact that our numbers are dwindling. Less children are integrated into our tribe more than ever. And the great purge didn’t exactly help the situation.” Iggin says.

“It does seem integral that we need to focus our efforts to regrowing our population. Especially since we are no longer in danger of being discovered here anytime soon.” The Matriarch agrees. “But the question does remain on how we can accomplish the restrengthening of our numbers.”

Waeth speaks up, “Allow me to make a suggestion. What if we brought the Trials back?” 

“Are you crazy?!” Iggin objects.

“Why not? For the first time in forty years, we finally have a stable home base and grounds to hold them. Plus it’s a tradition that’s been observed for over a thousand years.” Waeth says.

“A tradition that ended when a bunch of Alphas with self control issues went insane and had taken out a lot of our own numbers as a result! Reopening the Trials will only send a message that Omegas are once again out for the taking!” Iggin yells.

“I understand given your personal experience with what happened with the Dark Trials. And I agree that something like that should never happen again. However, we are capable now of rebuilding our society. And the Trials can reflect that.” 

“Are you listening to yourself?” Iggin says appalled.

Waeth points out, “And you’ve also rambled on about how we need to encourage others to grow our numbers again. In order to grow our numbers, either we take in more foundlings than ever. Which we only do if we can’t reunite the child with their kind. Or we can encourage others to mate. And the Trials have always been the most effective way to encourage mating.” 

It was then the rest of the council started to chip in their own positions on the issue. Some believe the Trials should never have existed. Others believe it’s a tradition that shouldn’t die. And others believe it's a topic not to be broached at this time. Either way, a decision must be made.

The Matriarch finally holds up her hand as she makes her decision, “I understand the apprehensiveness of many considering what the past has taught us. However, the Trials have always been an integral part to our people. It has always celebrated our strengths as a people. It brings both Alphas and Omegas together through bonds. It brings future generations for our kind. It is a time where it had rejoiced us instead of what we witnessed with the Dark Trials. To allow a tradition of thousands of years to pass on because of something unforeseen would be saying that we no longer follow the ways of Mandalore the great.”

The rest of the group can’t help but agree that before the Dark Trials it was a tradition worth celebrating. Most mandalorians don’t bring themselves to court others without putting in the fight to prove their worth to their partners. And the Trials was often the perfect venue to allow such things to happen. 

“However.” The Matriarch continued, “That does not mean that changes to it can’t be accomplished in order to guarantee the safety of all parties involved. Especially the Omegas. Which is why I will only allow the Trials to officially reopen under several strict guidelines and protocols.”

Everyone turns to here what she has to say,

She starts, 

“The first. All the participants must be willing and above the age of twenty-six. The trials will no longer be required of all mandalorians. Rather a decision.”

“The second. All those participating must agree to preventive measures that will assure us that they do not intend to harm each other. This will include no deadly weapons of any kind. Trackers will also be distributed.”

“What about rope or jetpacks?” One of the other Alphas asks.

“Within reason.” The Matriarch says before continuing.“The third. Any Alphas who display hyper aggressive traits will immediately be forbidden participation.” 

This one is immediately approved by all members in the council. Especially Iggin.

“Finally. Those who disregard tradition and dishonor an Omega or Alpha in any manner will be dealt swiftly. Banishment or Death is not above the possible punishments.” She states. 

Everyone nods in agreement to this.

“So now we are going to reestablish the Trials, when do you believe it should take place?” Waeth asks.

“When the snow makes it’s fall and melts. Which should be about six months.” She says.

“Not a lot of time to prepare.” Iggin says. “Not to mention getting everyone on board to this.”

“It will come in due time. Hopefully more mandalorians will come by then to join our new home.” The Matriarch says.

“Just tell me. Even with the measures implemented. How exactly do you plan to get the Omegas to participate? Many will be reluctant.” Iggin points out.

“I won’t force them. I would never consider such a thing. I do have a plan though.”

“Which is?” 

“It will reveal itself in due time, but I do think it’s time that Din Djarin comes home.” She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place is inspired by Avatar the last air bender. Think to the western air temple in Book 3 for reference. I wanted to do something different for the new home for mandalorians from In Honor.
> 
> More will come soon and hopefully longer chapters in due time, but life gets busy for me. So please be patient. I know I’m not the best story teller.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me. I have not written a story like this ever. So I’m just as curious where this takes me. More chapters will come soon.


End file.
